The invention relates generally to high-rate-of-fire rifle mechanisms, and particularly to a dual mode firing mechanism.
There is a continuing and current need to develop small arms which offer increased effectiveness over the weapons currently in the field. To attempt to maintain weapon superiority, weapon mechanisms must continually be developed which are superior in terms of effectiveness, weight, reliability, maintainability, etc. One method of increasing system effectiveness is to fire a burst of rounds at an extremely high rate of fire, so that the projectiles leave the weapon prior to any significant weapon or firer reaction. This increases the probability of obtaining a hit. In the past, however, this has only been accomplished at the cost of mechanical complexity and decreased reliability.
The present invention describes a dual-mode firing mechanism capable of firing small arm cartridges initially conventionally by application of a hammer type firing pin, subsequently by inertial firing which by-passes the trigger mechanism to provide sustained fire of a discrete number of cartridges in a burst. After a number of cartridges in the burst has been fired, the mechanism returns a firing pin to the hammer mode of firing in order to allow the firing of the next burst. The rate of fire of the burst is extremely rapid and may approach 4,000 to 4,900 shots per minute. The mechanism is easy to manufacture, light in weight, highly reliable and easy to maintain.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high rate of fire, dual mode firing mechanism, for a rifle having the ability to fire short controlled bursts at a high rate of fire with a resulting increase in the probability of obtaining a hit, and at the same time be highly reliable and easy to maintain.